A pick unit is part of a dispenser module, which is typically located in a self-service terminal (SST). A dispenser module typically includes a presenter unit for presenting picked media items to a customer, and one or more pick units, coupled to the presenter unit, for picking individual media items from one or more storage areas in the dispenser, and for transporting the picked media items to the presenter unit.
Dispenser modules are commonly used in automated teller machines (ATMs) to dispense media items to customers. These media items are typically banknotes, but may comprise stamps, coupons, passes, or the like.
Banknote dispensers (commonly referred to as currency dispensers) typically include a removable currency cassette slidably located within each pick unit.
Each currency pick unit comprises one or more pick modules. For example, a four-high pick unit may comprise two two-high pick modules coupled together. A two-high pick module refers to a module having two picking mechanisms (one above the other). A two-high pick unit may comprise a two-high pick module.
Each picking mechanism comprises (i) a picking end, which removes media items from a cassette, and (ii) a loading end opposite the picking end. A currency cassette is inserted into, and removed from, the loading end.
Picking media items from a cassette is a complex electro-mechanical operation, and the picked media items are prone to jamming. Thus, the picking operation accounts for a high percentage of dispenser failures. This means that service personnel have to replace pick units quite frequently. Pick units are relatively large and heavy, so replacing pick units requires the service personnel to take a large item (one or more spare pick units or pick modules) to an ATM site in case the pick unit (or a pick module within the pick unit) needs replaced. The size and weight of a pick unit (or pick module) means that the replacement operation is quite time consuming and physically difficult for service personnel to perform.
It would be advantageous to be able to obviate or mitigate one or more of these disadvantages or other disadvantages associated with prior art pick units and pick modules.